Jiley 101!
by kishigo 4eva
Summary: What happens when Miley loses her memory while she’s Hannah and is caught with another guy while Miley is still with Jake? Confusing huh? Well find out now anyways. Jiley 101!


Summary: What happens when Hannah is caught with another guy while Miley is still with Jake

Location: Seaview High

"Okay class before you leave I have some permission slips for your parents to sign. It's for the United People's Relief triathlon which will be held in Boston on Saturday," Ms. Kunkle said.

The class' respond was, "Aw, do have to sign up?"

"Yes you do. Our guest celebrity who'd be performing there is Hannah Montana."

Then the class' response, "AHHHH!" except for Miley who's jaw dropped with her exclamation, "WHAT!"

"Miley you didn't know that be performing?" Lilly curiously asked.

"No…otherwise I would've told y'all."

"Whoa… at least you know now," Oliver added.

School ended Miley barged into her house shouting, "Daddy!"

"What's the matter bud?"

"Did you know that Hannah is performing at the Universal Peoples Relief triathlon in Boston?"

"Yes I do… they just called and I accepted. How did you find out without me telling you?"

"School. Here's a permission slip for the triathlon."

"Sweet nibblets… a five-hundred dollar entrance fee!" Robby Ray shouted.

"Yeah but look on the bright side, you don't have to pay for a ticket to Boston since Hannah would be performing there, we could just use the private plane."

"Dad I've got this permission slip for you to sign for the United People's Relief triathlon in Boston," Jackson shouted as he entered.

"Great, now I got to spend one thousand dollars for my kids to participate in some triathlon. And judging by the looks of things they mightn't even do well."

"Come on dad, only one of us are going to disappoint you, and we both know that that's going to be Miley," Jackson teased.

"Ha ha ha, very funny Jackson, but we all know that you're the uncoordinated one," Miley shot back.

"Kids come on, let's take this seriously. Miley are you sure that you'd want to both participate and perform?" concerned Robby questioned.

"Yes daddy, I think I could handle it, after all what's the worst that could happen? I get injured while participating and then can't perform?" Miley said.

"Okay that's it, you're not participating in this triathlon, and you're also saving me five-hundred dollars," Robby Ray stated.

"But daddy—" Miley wined before Jackson interrupted.

"Dad let Miles take part…I'll just not go."

"You'd do that for me?" Miley asked.

"Anything for my little sis," Jackson replied with a deceiving look on his face.

"Aw how sweet…What's in it for you?" Miley queried.

"The joy of helping my sister," he replied with a bogus smile on his face.

"Fine then, it's settled, Jackson stays and you go," Robby Ray stated before he left the room.

"Okay then Miles, since you're going and I'm staying, you've got to give me five-hundred dollars," Jackson unexpectedly said.

"What! Whatever happened to 'the joy of helping my sister'? Huh? What was that?"

"That was me making the five-hundred dollars that dad isn't spending…after all we both know that it was going to end up with you paying for yourself or you performing only."

"You sneaky little pig, you're gonna regret making me five-hundred dollars poorer!" Miley shouted.

"Well we'll see about that, won't we?"

"Yes we will." After that little feud between Miley and Jackson Lilly and Oliver came in.

"Hi Miley, so what your dad say?" Lilly questioned.

"Well I'm going to participate and perform. Apparently he was informed right before I reached in. Oh, and you know the good thing about it?"

"What?" Lilly asked.

"Jackson's not coming!" Miley exclaimed.

"And you know the better thing about it?" Jackson said while mimicking Miley's voice.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"I make five-hundred dollars off of her!" he replied.

"Whoa…you're seriously going to pay him?" Lilly queried.

"Well he did sacrifice his time in Boston for me, so I guess so," Miley replied, "And we won't be seeing him on my private plane where we won't have to worry about anything going wrong with Jackson not being there."

"Cool, could we catch a flight with you?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know, you'll have to ask my dad." Robby Ray finally returned to the living room with his children and their friends.

"Good evening Mr. Stewart," Lilly said with a smile on her face, the smile that she, Miley and Oliver put on when they want something.

"So what do you want Lilly?" he asked.

"I was wondering if Oliver and I could've gotten a ride with Hannah to Boston, you know, and save ourselves from being stuck with our boring second-class flight?"

"Okay, if it's alright with your parents," he responded. At that moment Jake entered the house.

"Hey Miley, I was thinking that we all could go to Boston on my private jet, what do you think, genius isn't it?"

"Jake you're back! Well … um you see we were going on Hannah's private jet so—"

"C'mon Miley, we've been on your jet before and Jake is your boyfriend, so what's the harm in going with him?" Lilly whispered in Miley's ear.

"Well I guess nothing could go wrong, okay then. Jake we'll go with you instead of on Hannah's jet."

"Great, it'll be there for us in front of school at precisely seven thirty Saturday."

"Wow this is even better; I'm saving money on one ticket and gas on the plane. This is the best day ever!" Robby Ray exclaimed. He then went into the fridge, pulled out a sandwich and left.

"You guys, I just realized something really important," Oliver stated.

"What?" they all asked.

"If were going with Jakes jet then how will Hannah's things get to Boston, I mean we can't go to school with Hannah Montana's wardrobe, now can we?" Oliver notified.

"Ooh Jake he does make a point, I guess I can't go with you after all, and the paparazzi and us, that'll just be trouble, but at least we'll be in Boston together at the triathlon," Miley declared.

"Umm…well…there is something that I had to tell you and now I think the precise moment," Jake said.

"What is it? I'm sure it's nothing bad, is it?" Miley asked.

"I'm not going to be there at the triathlon, I'm only going to Boston because I have a new movie to shoot and we're starting filming on Sunday, sorry, but I must."

"When were you going to tell us? And for how long are you going to be in Boston? Jake it's happening again, you just leave to shoot a movie and come back months later thinking that everything's going to be fine between the two us, well I don't think it will be okay this time!" Miley shouted.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Jake inquired.

"I think we should go now, we'll talk tomorrow, c'mon Ollie, let's go," Lilly said before she and Oliver left. Jackson also left the room to give them some alone time to discuss things.

"Jake I'm not breaking up with you, it's just you now came back from making your new movie and you are about to go again, I don't want you to leave me a second time in a row, please don't go," Miley begged.

"Miley, be reasonable. What if I told you not to go on tour for some months as 'Hannah Montana', how would you feel; how would you feel if I deprived you from your career? I for one don't like what you're doing to me. And—"

"Jake—"

"No Miley listen, another thing is that my movie has already begun filming, it's just the ending we have to do, so I won't be long. Please understand me."

"What I don't understand is why you came to Malibu before you left for Boston."

"I came here first to spend some time with you. Don't you see Miley, I love you, and nothing can ever change that."

"I love you too Jake," is what Miley said before hugging him. With tears rolling down her face she added, "But Jakey, we can't keep going on like this. I mean you can't keep leaving me then coming back… plus you can't be an actor forever."

"And you can't be Hannah Montana forever!" Jake shot back.

"Miley looked into his eyes and asked, "Exactly what is that supposed to mean?!"

"Why must you try to take away my dream job? Unlike you I have no problem with you fulfilling your dream so why must you have one with me?!"

"I don't have a problem with your job; it's just that if you wanna be in a relationship with me then you can't keep running off on me like this!"

"I'm sorry Miley. It's just the commands of Hollywood. It's not like I want to keep leaving you. I love you so I try to spend as much time with you as possible. I'll try to make this happen less, if that'll make you happy."

"Oh Jake, you really know how to make a girl smile." Miley then kissed Jake and bid him farewell since he had to get going.

_Later that night…_

Miley called Lilly and told her everything. They hung up the phone and Miley then started to pack her things and after reminiscing on what happened earlier on between her and Jake, she began to think about a song to write.

**A/N: Hey guys, thnx 4 reading this :) I hope you guys like it! I should warn you I won't be updating soon, I kinda lost inspiration to write all my fanfics so I'm tryin to remember the plot of this, maybe you guys cud help me out lol :p**


End file.
